POR FAVOR, NO VUELVAS POR MI
by Darcyi
Summary: Rey era una chica valiente, leal y entregada a su causa que había cedido por un instante al sentimiento de amor que aquel caballero oscuro despertó en ella, Kylo Ren era el hombre que se había hundido en un abismo donde solo había soledad y oscuridad quien se enamoró de la única persona que le aseguro jamás seria suya- Rey- susurro su nombre mientras la veía luego de varios años.


**POR FAVOR, NUNCA REGRESES POR MI.**

RESUMEN: Rey era una chica valiente, leal y entregada a su causa que había cedido por un instante al sentimiento de amor que aquel caballero oscuro despertó en ella, Kylo Ren era el hombre que se había hundido en un abismo donde solo había soledad y oscuridad quien se enamoró de la única persona que le aseguro jamás seria suya- Rey- susurro su nombre mientras la veía luego de varios años.

 **REY POV**

Todo comenzó el día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, esto jamás hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan tonta e inmadura, inicio cuando decidí correr a aquel bosque intentando darle la espalda a una guerra que creía no me pertenecía _``esta guerra no me pertenece´´_ recuerdo que les dije mientras me ponía de pie en aquella mesa en el castillo de Maz Kanata _``tengo que regresar a Jakku, mi familia volverá, un día´´_ dije aquello mientras me introducía en el interior de aquel bosque en Takodana, todavía sigo pensando en ello, si tan solo no hubiera corrido a su interior, si tan solo me hubiera quedado tranquila en esa mesa, si tan solo… no hubiera cruzado mi mirada con la de ese hombre.

-Ben…- susurré mientras mis ojos se encontraba con los suyos, sentía como la respiración me fallaba, como cada célula de mi cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar y entonces lo supe en ese instante, lo supe en el momento en que mi corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación _``Oh no… te pedí que no volvieras por mi hicieras lo que hicieras´´_ .

-Rey- me llamo por mi nombre mientras se quedaba estático frente a mí con su típica vestimenta negra, sus cabellos largos se habían marchado en su lugar habían optado por un estilo más militarizado un peinado muy corto, rapado a los lados y con pelo más largo en la zona superior de su cabeza, me resultaba tan extraño verlo sin sus cabellos largos, esa era la imagen que había guardado en las profundidades de mi memoria, deseando no olvidarla, y ahora verlo de esa forma resultaba tan extraño para mí, el peinado no le iba nada mal, le hacía parecer más joven de lo que era en verdad y hacia que la mirada en su rostro se mirara más relajada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte de inmediato mientras involuntariamente mi cuerpo optaba por una postura en guardia, sus ojos miraban los míos con cautela, me sentía extraña, odiaba lo que él causaba en mí.

-Te he extrañado tanto- salió de sus labios mientras se aproximaba a mí.

-Detente- dije inmediatamente mientras estiraba mis manos.

-Por favor- me pidió mientras detenía su andar y estiraba sus manos – No sabes por cuanto tiempo te he buscado- confeso mientras buscaba mi mirada.

-Detente por favor- le dije mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – te pedí que no volvieras por mí-

-Lo sé- dijo de inmediato mientras daba un paso cauteloso hacia donde me encontraba – Lamento no haber podido cumplir con mi palabra- dijo el mientras detenía su andar a escasos centímetros de donde me encontraba – no puedo olvidarte- confeso.

-Ben, por favor, detente- le pedí mientras llevaba mis manos a mi boca – hagas lo que hagas, no puedes volver por mí una vez más –le reproche mientras veía como en su mirada se instauraba esa decepción que tanto odiaba.

-No podía estar más tiempo sin ti –dijo mientras retiraba los guantes que cubrían la desnudes de sus manos –sé que prometí no buscarte, pero… no puedo estar lejos de ti- dijo aquello mientras llevaba su mano a mi mejilla – todas las noches tengo sueños contigo, te imagino a mi lado, compartiendo la misma cama- susurro lo último mientras acercaba su rostro.

-Tienes que detenerte- le pedí mientras colocaba suavemente los dedos de mi mano en sus labios, la decepción que sus ojos castaños reflejaban ante mis actos rompía mi corazón en pedazos, pero aquello era imposible, no tenía caso postergarlo.

-Por favor- me pidió mientras su mirada se clavaba en la mía y tomaba entre sus manos mi mano que le impedía continuar con las intenciones que no intentaba ocultar - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que seas mía? - pregunto en un susurro, sentía como su aliento caliente rosaba mi rostro, el aroma a yerba buena inundaba mis fosas nasales seguida de aquella sensación que resultaba tan familiar, esa corriente eléctrica que parecía recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-No puedo dejarlos- le recordé mientras luchaba con aquellos deseos que comenzaba a despertar en mi – sabes que nunca los traicionare- le recordé mientras llevaba mi mano a su rostro y lo obligaba a verme.

\- ¿Por qué soy el único que no puede tenerte? - pregunto mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos a escasos centímetros de rosarlos – quiero tenerte solo para mí- confeso mientras rosaba mis labios provocando que una vez más se desatara en mi interior esa sensación inexplicable que solo él lograba provocar.

-No lo hagas- le suplique con dificultad mientras sentía como sus labios finalmente tomaban los míos. Sentía el roce suave que despertaba en mi interior esos sentimientos que habían estado dormidos por tanto tiempo, su lengua rozo mis labios sutilmente pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en las profundidades de mi boca, sentí como su lengua se deslizaba en mi interior degustando, explorando… tomando todo lo que podía de mí, sus manos sujetaban mi rostro con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para dañarme, las mías se tomaban con fuerza las telas de su pecho luchando por resistir aquel beso que tanto había esperado.

-Tus labios saben a fresa- susurro cuando finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire, pego su frente a la mía mientras deslizaba su mano derecha a mi cintura jalando con un poco de fuerza, pegado nuestros cuerpos, su mano izquierda acunaba mi rostro como si fuera lo más preciado para él y sus ojos… esos ojos castaños amenazaban con tomarme en cualquier momento.

-Sabes que esto no es correcto- le recordé mientras llevaba mi mano a su cara y acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla del costado donde descansaba aquella marca que me había encargado de propiciarle en el pasado.

-No me pidas que permanezca por más tiempo lejos de ti. De que me sirve gobernar una galaxia si no puedo tenerte- me confeso mientras acunaba mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Te pedí que te alejaras de ese mundo lleno de oscuridad Ben, yo… yo no puedo seguirte en ese camino que has decidido tomar- le recordé mientras dejaba descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Porque siempre tienen que ser ellos antes que yo? - pregunto con un tono que reflejaba su melancolía – lo único que quiero es a ti – susurro.

-Ben…- lo llame mientras separaba mi cabeza de su pecho y buscaba su mirada –no podemos hacer esto, no mientras decidas continuar por ese camino-

-Solo … solo toma mi mano y ven a mi lado- me pidió nuevamente- te daré la galaxia entera si es necesario- me aseguro, no pude evitar esconder mi decepción al escucharlo articular aquellas palabras.

-Yo no quiero una galaxia – le confesé – solo te quiero a ti- susurre mientras sonreía de lado – quiero al hombre que tomo mi corazón, quiero a Ben Solo-

-Ese hombre al que tanto añoras está muerto- me aseguró mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso gentil en ella, sus ojos me miraban con dolor, sabia, sabia tan bien que una cosa era lo que de sus labios salía y otra… otra lo que en su corazón aún permanecía.

-No, no lo está- le asegure- está en algún lugar, en las profundidades de tu ser- le recordé- el hombre del que me enamore, el hombre al que he amado por tantos años sé que está ahí- articule mientras dejaba que mi mano descansara justo del lado donde su corazón se encontraba.

-Pides demasiado- me aseguro mientras sonreía con amargura.

-Solo te quiero a ti- dije mientras sonreía - ¿Acaso eso es pedir mucho? - pregunté. Ben permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y me miraba con tanta seriedad que preocupa, aquel silencio me estaba matando, justo en el momento que planeaba terminar con aquello hablo.

-No- contesto luego de un largo silencio- Rey, no es demasiado- respondió mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

 **KYLO REN POV**

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro años y medio desde la última vez que tuve contacto con ella, luego de lo que sucedió en el Supremacy, después de lo que paso en Craint, la había perdido para siempre o al menos eso creí durante tanto tiempo. Rey me había hecho la pregunta que tantas noches temí hiciera _``Solo te quiero a ti, ¿Acaso eso es demasiado pedir? ´´_ sus palabras sonaban como un eco en mi cabeza, deseaba contestarle, pero ¿Qué era lo que iba a responderle?, no tenía intenciones de mentirle, sin embargo, solo me basto con ver su mirada avellana una vez más para saber qué era lo que debía de responder.

-No – respondí mientras sonreía de lado y colocaba detrás de su oreja un mechón que me obstruía la vista a su rostro- Rey, no es demasiado- respondí mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

-Pero, aun así- dijo ella con un tono de voz que reflejaba su tristeza- aun así, no puedes ser mío, ¿verdad? –

-Lo siento- respondí mientras me acercaba a su boca degustando de esos labios que tanto me tentaban - ¿no puedo tenerte? - pregunte cuando me separe de sus labios, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos a escasos centímetros de distancia, sentía su aliento rosar la piel de mi rostro, no quería separarme, en ese momento quería continuar probando, saboreando aquel fruto prohibido.

-Solo por hoy- respondió con dificultad mientras rosaba nuestros labios- solo por hoy…estamos juntos Ben- finalizo.

-No voy a dejarte ir- le susurre mientras su boca se encontraba con la mía, deslice mi mano derecha hasta su nuca enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos, con la otra mano acunaba su rostro intentando profundizar el encuentro de nuestros labios, el sabor a fresa inundaba cada uno de mis sentidos, pronto la necesidad de profundizar el encuentro se hizo mayor, acaricie con la lengua su labio superior solicitando premiso para entrar en ella, entre abrió sus labios y mi pronto mi lengua comenzó a explorar su interior, saboreando la fresa prohibida, el fruto que durante tanto tiempo había deseado y del cual se me había privado.

-Ben – me llamo con dificultad cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración agitada. Todo en ella resultaba perfecto para mí, yo no necesitaba nada más en el mundo mientras la tuviera a ella yo…

-Déjame tomarte esta noche- le pedí con dificultad mientras el aire regresaba a mis pulmones, observaba con detenimiento cada una de sus reacciones, desde su mirada que reflejaba la sorpresa ante mis palabras, seguida del tono carmín que se intensificaba en sus mejillas y resaltaba entre su piel blanca, todo en ella, para mí era perfecta.

-Ben yo…- comenzó a hablar mientras su voz dejaba en evidencia el nerviosismo que mi petición implicaba, no pude evitar sonreír ante sus reacciones inocentes _``esto es demasiado para ella´´_ pensé mientras acariciaba su mejilla y depositaba un beso en ambas.

-Solo estaba bromeando- le asegure mientras la rodeaba entre mis brazos, acerque mi rostro a su oído – nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que quieras- le recordé separándome de ella.

-Ben- me llamo finalmente con esa voz que desconocía – Yo... yo…- notaba el nerviosismo en cada una de las palabras que articulaba, sus mejillas seguían con ese tono carmín que comenzaba a gustarme ver en ella, su mirada inocente me hacía desearla incluso más que en mis sueños a media noche.

-No tienes que hacer nada Rey, solo tenerte de esta forma es suficiente- le asegure intentando tranquilizarla, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en medio de aquel silencio que nos rodeaba dentro de la habitación _``Esta demasiado nerviosa´´_ pensé por un instante.

-No es eso- dijo con un tono de voz nervioso – Es solo que yo… no sé cómo comenzar- dijo lo último como un susurro.

-No tienes que comenzar nada- le respondí mientras deslizaba mi mano buscando la suya, los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaron con los míos, con mi mano libre tome su rostro y poco a poco me acerque en búsqueda de sus labios – yo lo haré todo- le asegure- No tienes que temer mi Rey-

-No temo- me respondió mientras sentía como su mano descansaba en mi cuello atrayendo al encuentro inevitable a nuestras bocas.

-No sabes por cuanto te estuve esperando- le susurré mientras de un movimiento rápido tomaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron, mis acciones la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Ben, ¿Qué haces? - pregunto mientras se sostenía con ambas manos de mi cuello, el simple roce de la palma de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda provocaba que mis deseos por tenerla se intensificaran segundo tras segundo.

-Solo te llevo en brazos- respondí mientras comenzaba mi andar lentamente a la cama que nos aguadaba en aquella habitación.

-Ben- me llamo con un tono de voz más serio haciendo detener mi paso a escasos centímetros de la cama – Sabes que yo… -

-Losé- dije de inmediato percatándome de los nervios que la acechaban y la vergüenza que le causaba hablar del tema- te lo dije- le recordé mientras mie acercaba a su oído, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos cuando mis labios rozaron brevemente su lóbulo izquierdo- yo me hare cargo de todo- dije sin más mientras continuaba mi andar hacia la gran cama y depositaba su cuerpo con gentileza.

Me quedé contemplando la vista durante algunos segundos antes de subir junto a ella a aquella cama, Rey continuaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos avellanas brillaban más que nunca, me coloqué sobre ella sosteniendo mi peso sobre los codos.

-Eres tan hermosa- le susurré mientras me acercaba a su boca y rosaba sus labios. Pronto sentí como su mano se deslizaba hasta mis mejillas provocando que una corriente eléctrica comenzara a recorrer mi cuerpo, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad intentando profundizar el beso mientras sentía como sus manos se deslizaban lentamente hasta mi cuello donde se sostenía con fuerza. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire abrí mis ojos y me quedé absorto contemplando la vista que me regalaba, aun permanecía con sus orbes avellana cerrados, lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla y acaricie lentamente aquella piel blanca que hacia resaltar el carmín de su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos, me miraba esperando el siguiente acto mientras yo seguía con la vista cada una de sus reacciones, entonces fue ella quien busco unir sus labios con los míos y fue así que me deje llevar, me permití disfrutar de aquello que se me había privado por tanto tiempo.

Mientras nuestros labios se probaban, sentí como sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente por mi pecho, ella intentaba arrancar las prendas, no pude evitar ocultar una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba del encuentro, pronto sus manos delicadas comenzaron deshacer el agarre de cada uno de los botones que mantenía cubierto mi cuerpo, por primera vez sus manos tocaron la piel desnuda de mi pecho haciéndome estremecer al tacto.

-Rey- la llame mientras separaba nuestros labios con brusquedad y detenía su mano, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los míos, sonreí – Si me tocas así- le advertí mientras acercaba mi rostro a su oído –vas a provocar que quiera tomarte en este mismo momento- finalice mientras buscaba contemplar las reacciones de su cara.

-Ben- me llamo rápidamente después de susurrarle aquello, ahí estaba esa mirada tan bella que comenzaba amar ver en ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y sus cabellos castaña esparcidos por la cama, la vista era perfecta –No digas esas cosas- me pidió mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, no pude evitar dejar escapar una risa mientras me hincaba cuidando no dejando caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella y de un movimiento rápido me deshice de las prendas que me estorbaban dejando mi torso desnudo.

-No puedo asegurarte eso preciosa- respondí mientras me colocaba sobre ella recargando mi peso sobre los codos de mis manos – así que Rey- la llame mientras apartaba sus manos apreciando su reacción al ver mi pecho desnudo –No temas y solo déjate llevar- le susurre mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías y las colocaba en mi pecho, busque sus labios una vez más, el sabor a fresas nublaba cada uno de mis sentidos seguida de las sensaciones que ella despertaba en mi interior cuando las yemas de sus manos recorrían la piel desnuda de mi pecho, aquello provocaba que con cada segundo transcurrido perdiera la capacidad de autocontrol con la que luchaba, degustaba de aquella sensaciones que la mujer bajo mi cuerpo me provocaba, pronto mis manos no pudieron estar en paz por más tiempo, lleve mi mano derecha al borde de su camisa y poco a poco comencé a subirla provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera con el simple roce de mis manos mientras la tela iba dejando a la vista pequeños trozos de piel pálida que me hacían desearla con cada segundo.

-Rey- la llame cuando nuestros labios se separaban –tienes que ayudarme- le susurre al oído, lentamente levanto su espalda permitiéndome deslizar la tela que aun resguardaba su piel, entonces de un movimiento rápido me deshice de la camisa que ocultaba la piel blanca de su pecho, dejando como único manto las vendas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo, me quede admirando la vista por algunos segundos mientras mordía la comisura de mis labios.

-Eres tan hermosa- le confesé mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo nuevamente, mis labios buscaban degustar de cada uno de los kilómetros de piel que de su cuerpo, deposite pequeños besos en su cuello provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera al contacto, no pude evitar esconder una sonrisa mientras continuaba con mi descenso, pronto deslice mi boca hasta su pecho para encontrarme con aquellas prendas que aun mantenían recluso su busto, deslice mi mano hasta su espalda tomando entre mis manos sus ropas con fuerza y de un jalón rompiendo las telas que resguardaban sus senos, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y rápidamente intento cubrir con sus manos la desnudes de su pecho, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras llevaba mi mano sobre las de ella.

-No tengas pena- le pedí mientras retiraba lentamente una de sus manos y depositaba un beso en ella- no tienes por qué avergonzarte, eres tan hermosa- finalice mientras retiraba su otra mano y contemplaba la vista que me regalaba- perfecta- susurre mientras continuaba deleitándome de lo que mis ojos miraban, sus pechos pequeños y rosados aumentaban mis deseos por saborearlos, me incline sobre ella y comencé a depositar pequeños besos sobre sus senos, mis labios rozaban la piel desnuda de la mujer que tanto amaba, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el roce de mi boca, tome uno de sus pechos con una de mis manos y comencé a masajearlo lentamente provocando que pequeños sonidos comenzaran a salir de su boca, aquello me hizo sentir victorioso, provocando que continuara con lo que había iniciado, con mi boca comencé a succionar su otro pecho, lambiéndolo, saboreándolo, probando de aquel fruto prohibido del que se me había mantenido privado.

-Ah… ah… Ben..De..Detente…Están...Vergonzoso- me dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras enredaba los dedos de sus manos en mis cabellos intentando apartarme .

-Shuuu…- dije de inmediato mientras despegaba mis labios de su piel desnuda y buscaba su mirada- no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte querida- le asegure mientras observaba su rostro sonrojado, su respiración agitada y como pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a adornar su rostro el cual acaricie para después depositar un beso fugas en la comisura de sus labios mientras deslizaba sutilmente una de mis manos hasta su entrepierna, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el tacto de mi mano sobre la superficie que aun permanecía oculta por sus pantaloncillos.

-BEN-me llamo alarmada mientras colocaba sus manos en mis hombros intentando detenerme- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - pregunte de inmediato.

-No- respondió rápidamente- es solo que… yo…- se mordió la comisura de los labios mientras permanecía en silencio y escondía su mirada, en ese momento lucia increíblemente sexy para mí, no podía pedir otra cosa, deseaba tanto conservar esa imagen en mi mente.

-Hey- la llame mientras tomaba su barbilla obligándola a verme- está bien, no sientas vergüenza querida mía- le susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla- tu eres la mujer más hermosa.

-Ben- me llamo con dulzura- para ti siempre luzco hermosa-

-Porque lo eres- respondí mientras comenzaba a depositar pequeós besos en su cuello y deslizaba mis manos lentamente hasta sus pantaloncillos donde me detuve brevemente, mis ojos rápidamente buscaron los suyos -¿puedo?- pregunte mientras mi mano sostenía el borde de sus pantalones.

-Si- respondió mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi pecho, sonreí ante su aprobación mientras mis dedos hacían su trabajo, tomé la tela que cubría sus piernas y comencé a deslizarla con lentitud, mis dedos rozaban la piel desnuda de sus piernas hasta finalmente de un jalón me deshice de la prenda dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior que ocultaba su feminidad, cerraba sus ojos mientras mordía la comisura de sus labios y sostenía con fuerza mi cuerpo, en cambio yo me dedicaba a admirar cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

-Esto es demasiado vergonzoso- me susurro Rey mientras abría sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dije- le recordé- estar hermosa- finalice mientras mis labios se encontraban con los suyos, las manos de Rey se deslizaban lentamente por mi pecho mientras hacía pequeños círculos en la piel desnuda provocando que entre besos dejara escapar uno que otro sonido ronco, mis manos empezaron a deslizarse desde su pecho hasta sus caderas para después poco a poco dejar que una de mis manos se introdujera dentro de su ropa interior donde al tacto el cuerpo de Rey se estremeció bajo el mío, su pecho rozaba el mío estimulando que el bulto que yacía oculto en mis prendas comenzara a molestar, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, luego de algunos segundos comencé a masajear el área lentamente provocando que de los labios de ella comenzaran a salir pequeños sonidos que intentaba ocultar con sus manos

-Deja escucharte- le pedí mientras contemplaba su rostro avergonzado-déjame escuchar esos hermosos sonidos que provienen de tu boca- finalicé mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos para rosarlos, saborearlos para después continuar con mi tarea. Deslicé uno de los dedos de mi mano que descansaba en su feminidad y lo introduje tan profundo como pude, sentí rápidamente como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la intromisión, comencé a moverlo en su dentro y fuera dejando que esos sonidos que tanto adoraba salieran de su boca, provocándome, excitándome, incitándome a continuar. Su cuerpo esbelto se comenzó a mover con brusquedad bajo el mío, sus intentos sin éxito por esconder esos sonidos que encendían cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo se intensificaban, sus manos que se deslizaban con fuerza por mi espalda mientras hacía pequeños dibujos, el bulto en mis pantalones cada vez dolía más suplicaba por una liberación inmediata la cual me había rehusado a otorgar. Pronto en medio de aquel éxtasis que me provocaba introduje dentro de su cavidad un segundo dedo, lo metía y lo sacaba de su interior mientras apreciaba cada una de sus reacciones, escuchando los sonidos que cada vez se intensificaban y estremecían, lucia tan encantadora con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada, sus cabellos esparcidos en la cama, toda ella era perfecta _``Si querida mía, si, déjame ver más de esas bellas reacciones que tanto han comenzado a encantarme´´_ pensé mientras dejaba descansar mi rostro en su cuello depositando pequeños besos.

-Ben...Be...Ben…- llamaba mi nombre entre gemidos, mi respiración se volvía cada vez más y más agitada, el bulto en mi pantalón cada vez se sentía más apretado.

-Oh…Rey- dije con la respiración agitada- Yo...Yo no sé cuánto más pueda contenerme- le susurre mientras acercaba mi rostro a su oído y continuaba metiendo y sacando mis dedos, pronto sentí como un líquido viscoso mojaba mis dedos, los saque lentamente apreciando con mis ojos lo que yo había provocado en ella. Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los míos, su mirada se veía como un cristal mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación, su mirada cambio cuando mi bulto rozo en su entrepierna.

-Ben- me llamo con dificultad.

-Shuuu- dije mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios –No temas Rey- le pedí mientras colocaba sus cabellos sueltos detrás de su oreja –no voy a hacerte daño- le recordé, ella acaricio mi rostro mientras sonreía de lado.

-Losé- respondió con un tono de voz dulce, provocando que aquello que resguardaba dentro de mis pantalones se apretara aún más –solo se amable- me recordó, aquello fue suficiente para encender en mi ese fuego que luchaba por apagar, cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios con fuerza intentando contener los impulsos por tomarla.

-Lo seré Rey- le asegure con un tono de voz tosco mientras besaba su frente, me levantaba de la cama rápidamente y me puse de pie a un costado, vi de reojo como Rey observaba con detenimiento cada uno de mis movimientos mientras con sus manos cubría su cuerpo sin éxito, sonreí de dado mientras me deshacía de las ataduras de mis pantalones, la tela cayo rápidamente y pronto me deshice de la ropa interior que me estorbaba liberando mi pene erecto que desde hacía algún tiempo imploraba por su libertad, me gire solo para encontrarme con el rostro de sorpresa de la mujer que esperaba en cama, sus mejillas se había sonrojado a mas no poder y sus ojos buscaban encontrarse con los míos mientras me subía sobre ella, su mano sujeto rápidamente la mía mientras veía como temblaba levemente su labio inferior _``Esta asustada´´_ pensé de inmediato mientras sonreía solo para ella, deposite un beso en su frente para después pegar la mía a la suya.

-No tengas miedo- le pedí mientras sentía como su mano se deslizaba hasta mi hombro y se sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Va a doler?- pregunto con timidez.

-Solo un poco- le confesé mientras separaba mi frente de la suya – pero hare lo posible porque no lo sientas- prometí, ella solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Luces tan hermosa- le dije mientras separaba sus piernas y las colocaba a los costados de mis caderas para abrirme paso hasta su intimidad, mi miembro rozo la entrada provocando que me estremeciera sin siquiera entrar, podía sentir como mi miembro erecto punzaba pidiendo liberarse en cualquier momento, me mordí la comisura de los labios intentando frenar los impulsos y deseos por tomar su cuerpo, deje escapar un suspiro pesado , Rey me miraba atentamente mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada con cada segundo que transcurría, mis manos recorrieron las piernas firmes de Rey mientras acomodaba su cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el mío, abriéndome paso para finalmente entrar dentro de ella –Mírame a los ojos- le pedí mientras tomaba mi pene con la mano y con la otra mano libre acariciaba su rostro deteniendo mi peso con el codo –Voy a entrar- le advertí, ella solo asintió y pronto sentí como sus manos abrazaban mi espalda con fuerza, poco a poco fui introduciendo mi sexo en el de ella, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse con la entrada de un intruso, mientras yo luchaba con los deseos de entrar en una embestida y hacerla mía, despacio entre a aquel lugar sintiendo como el calor de su interior rodeaba mi miembro hasta llegar finalmente a una barrera que me impedía continuar.

-Ben- me llamo con su dulce voz – Hazlo- dijo aquellas palabras tomándome por sorpresa.

-Rey – la llame mientras mis labios buscaban los de ella, la bese con desesperación, como un náufrago que toma agua después de varios días a la deriva, sus labios sabor a fresa nublaban mis sentidos y deseaba que los míos le dieran el alivio que necesitaría, entonces en medio del éxtasis que me provocaba su boca y las caricias que me propiciaba sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda me dieron el valor que necesitaba, entonces de una embestida me introduje en las profundidades de su ser, las manos de sus uñas se encajaron a mi espalda, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la intromisión de mi miembro en su interior y un grito se ahogó en el interior de mis labios .

-Ben…Ben...- me llamo con la voz quebrada mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a mi cuerpo y pequeñas lagrimas descendían de sus orbes avellana.

\- ¿Duele mucho? - pregunte preocupado mientras peinaba sus cabellos quitando aquellos que me obstruían la vista a su rostro, luchaba con los deseos de entrar y salir de su interior, pronto sentí como un líquido caliente comenzaba a envolver mi miembro que se hallaba en su interior _``Lo sabía´´_ pensé al sentir aquella sensación de calor en mi pene.

-Estoy bien- dijo con dificultad después de algunos segundos mientras deslizaba su mano que hasta entonces habían sujetado con fuerza mis hombros hasta mi rostro el cual acaricio con gentileza haciéndome estremecer al tacto, sus ojos me miraban con ternura mientras una que otra lagrima continuaba escapándose de ellos, lleve mi mano a su rostro y con las yemas de mis dedos retire aquellas gotas.

-Lo siento- dije de inmediato reprendiéndome por hacerle daño.

-Ben- me llamo mientras ponía su mano en mis labios –ya no duele tanto- sonrió mientras decía aquello –puedes moverte- me insistió mientras se abrazaba a mi cuerpo con fuerza, su pecho desnudo rozaba con el mío, sentía los latidos de su corazón, sonreí.

-Eres la persona más perfecta del mundo- le recordé mientras sacaba mi miembro, una mueca de desagrado se instauro fugazmente a su rostro - ¿Estas bien? - pregunte rápidamente.

-Si- respondió con dificultad- sigue- me pidió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza, una vez más me introduje lentamente en su interior, Salí y entre dentro de ella mientras deslizaba mi mano derecha hasta sus caderas donde me sujete con fuerza, luchaba en mi interior por contener los impulsos de entrar y salir de su interior con mayor rapidez, disfrutaba de las sensaciones que ella provocaba en mí, en mi mente solo había lugar para ella, su rostro sonrojado, su sonrisa después de un beso, el sabor de sus labios a fresa y esa mirada… esa mirada que me hacía perderme en ella.

Pronto Rey se acostumbró a tenerme en su interior, sentí como las uñas de su mano se clavaban en mi espalda, el aliento de su boca rozaba con la piel desnuda de mi cuello incitando a querer tomarla con mayor fuerza, podía sentir el roce de sus pequeños pechos desnudos sobre mi torso desnudo provocando que un sinfín de sentimientos en mi interior se desataran y que las ganas de tomarla se intensificaran. Deslicé mi mano hasta su pierna derecha tomándola y subiéndola poco a poco hasta la altura de mi cintura intentando profundizar el encuentro.

-Ben…- me llamo con dificultad mientras sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza a los omoplatos de mi espalda mientras continuaba embistiéndola, intentando demostrarle cuanto la deseaba.

-Rey…- la llame con un tono de voz osco mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello depositando pequeños besos y mordidas en el área desnuda, entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez con más velocidad, -no sabes cuánto te estuve esperando- confesé con dificultad mientras continuaba en su interior, su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío, mientras el mío reclamaba el suyo, exigía tomar cada parte de su ser, Ella… Ella… era mía, completamente mía- Voy a tomar todo de ti- le susurre al oído con la voz agitada, sentía como las gotas de sudor comenzaban a recorrer nuestros cuerpos, ella se sujetaba con fuerza como si estuviera montando un potro salvaje, mientras de sus labios dejaba escapar palabras pidiéndome más, en cambio yo la tomaba reclamando su cuerpo como si fuera mío.

-Ben… tu…- me susurraba al oído con la voz agitada, su olor a jazmín que despedía su cuerpo comenzaba a nublar mis sentidos.

-Eres…todo… lo que necesito- confesé mientras enredaba una de mis manos en sus cabellos y con la otra sostenía con fuerza sus caderas, pronto sentí que pronto llegaría a mi limite. Comencé a aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Rey que comenzaban a inundar la habitación, aquello era música para mis oídos, dinamita para mis instintos, yo deseaba tanto poseerla de todas las maneras posibles.

-Ben… yo…yo… me siento rara- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello y sujetaba mi cabeza con fuerza, lo sabía, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. Aumenté la velocidad con que entraba en su interior mientras sentía como ella comenzaba a enredad sus piernas en mis caderas, su respiración agitada rosaba mi cuello desnudo, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mis brazos y la sensación de como su interior comenzaba a apretar cada vez con mayor fuerza mi miembro me indicaba que pronto nos vendríamos, y de un instante a otro sentí como un líquido salía de mi vertiéndose en su interior acompañado de un líquido que rodeaba mi miembro por completo. Poco a poco Salí de su interior y dejé descansar mi cuerpo a un costado del de ella mientras atraía su cuerpo al mío, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con mucha dificultad, el sudor bañaba nuestros cuerpos y el cansancio nos mantenía al marguen, Rey rodeaba mi cuerpo con su brazo mientras su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho. Con dificultad tomé una de las sabanas cubriendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos, agradecí la frialdad de las mismas cuando rozaron nuestras pieles.

-Se siente bien- susurro con dificultad mientras sus manos descansaban en mi pecho.

-Luces tan hermosa- dije después de algunos minutos cuando recuperé el aliento y observaba la vista que me regalaba.

-Para ti siempre luzco hermosa Ben, no te cansas de decírmelo- dijo ella mientras sonreía y dejaba que mirara una vez más esos ojos avellana -Ben… Gracias, por tu amabilidad- susurro ella provocando que mi corazón comenzara acelerarse nuevamente, acune su cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras olía el olor a jazmín de sus cabellos.

-Rey- la llame mientras jugaba con uno de mis dedos en su espalda desnuda.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto continuando con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias por lo que me diste- dije casi en un susurro- Yo…yo de verdad- dije mientras hacia una pausa provocando que ella abriera sus ojos.

\- ¿Tú qué? - pregunto con curiosidad mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

-Te amo- respondí en un susurro mientras sentía como los labios dulces de ella se encontraban fugazmente con los míos.

-Yo también te amo Ben- respondió ella para después dejar descansar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Tienes sueño- pregunte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y dejaba descansar mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-Si…- respondió con dificultad.

-Duerme entonces- le pedí mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al mío y cerraba mis ojos.

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 **REY POV**

-Aní ya es hora de dormir- llame a nuestro pequeño mientras salía del cuarto de baño secándome los cabellos.

-Ya voy mami- escuche su voz seguida del sonido de sus piecitos corriendo en mi dirección.

\- ¿Dónde está él bebe de mama? - pregunte mientras reía buscando al pequeño.

-Aquí mami- respondió mientras se lanzaba en mis brazos, lo tome y lo abrace fuertemente mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla - ¿Ya es hora de dormir papi? - pregunto mientras a sus espaldas aparecía el único hombre que robaría mis suspiros hasta el final de los días.

-Mama ha dicho que es hora de dormir- dijo mientras se aceraba a nosotros y depositaba un beso en mi frente – ¿tardaras mucho? -susurro con un tono seductor Ben mientras deslizaba su mano hasta mi cintura haciéndome estremecer.

-Papi el rostro de mami se puso todo rojo- dijo el pequeño Aní provocado que la vergüenza se aprovechara de mi ser.

\- ¡Aní! – lo reprendí mientras salía tan rápido como mis pies lo permitieran.

-Te esperare querida- escuche la voz de Ben mientras sonreía.

-Tardaste demasiado- me susurro Ben al oído cuando Salí de la habitación de nuestro hijo, sus manos rápidamente rodearon mi cintura mientras comenzaba a depositar besos en mi cuello subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con mis labios.

-Ben, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunte divertida mientras llevaba mis manos a su pecho, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos, en ellos veía esa pisca de picardía que me indicaba que las cosas no terminarían esa noche solo con un beso.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe- me confeso mientras depositaba un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-No más que yo – le respondí mientras sonreía, tomo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos en un movimiento rápido - ¿Qué haces? - pregunte sorprendida mientras me sujetaba de sus hombros, el solo sonrió provocando que mi corazón latiera como un potro desbocado.

\- ¿No es obvio querida? - pregunto en un tono gracioso mientras acercaba su rostro al mío – quizá es hora de que Aní tenga un hermano menor- susurro a mi oído provocando que mi rostro se sonrojara –tus mejillas tan sonrojadas- dijo mientras reía y caminaba en dirección a nuestra habitación.

-Ben- lo llame mientras abría la puerta- te amo- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Lose- respondió el mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.


End file.
